He Is, She Is
by CoolDiva
Summary: Adam and Tanya on what they feel. Twoparter. If ya like it, I love ya. If ya don't, can't let that stop me, right? Purposely sappy. LOL
1. Tanya

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

**(Just a very short and sweet ficlet about Adam/Tanya)**

**(I'll put 'em at age twenty-two)**

**He Is, She Is**

I still cannot believe how lucky I am. I honestly think I have the most incredible man alive. Seriously. And everytime I look into his eyes, I fall in love with him all over again. I'm sitting on my bed right now, thinking of how close he is to perfection. In a lotta ways, he's still the same person was in high school. Sweet, sensitive, caring, supportive, mild-mannered... well, it'd take me centuries to list all of his wonderful qualities. Anyone would think that a man like him doesn't really exist. No way, no how. Honestly, if I didn't know him, I'd think the same thing.

But he's real. He's real and so is the amazing love we've shared all these years. Yeah. We've been going strong for a long time and there is no end in sight. There never will be. Because, truthfully, I can't do life without him. Actually, without him, my life wouldn't be called a life. I'd be walking around in darkness. In the cold with nothing to keep me warm. He's my bright light, my blanket. He's my lifeline. My heart. The other half of my soul. My reason for smiling... blinking... breathing. He's the one and only love of my life. He is _everything_.

Sometimes, I don't even feel worthy of him. _Always_ I wonder what I ever did to deserve him. **_Never _**will I stop loving him more than life itself and doing everything in my power to make him the happiest man alive. Because if anyone deserves amazing, lasting love, it's my beautiful Adam Park. It takes a special kind of woman to love and honor him and I plan to die trying to be if absolutely necessary. Because he is love. And he's light. As I said before, he's everything. Everything I am, was and will ever be. Simple as that.

* * *

**Next: Adam**


	2. Adam

**Here's Adam's part- FINALLY! ;-)**

**Forgive me for taking so long. Y'all know how that writer's block can get cha. And reality. (growls)**

**Anyway, on with the conclusion.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm sitting on my couch at this very moment, holding a picture frame. Inside of the frame is a picture of none other than the woman who means more to me than my own life: Tanya Sloan. My Tanya. God, I could stare at her for a lifetime. After all these years, I still find hard to believe I have such a precious gift. A beautiful, strong, kindhearted, supportive, amazing woman. And the love I have for her simply continues to grow more and more with each passing day.

Tanya's my soulmate. I believe I knew that about ten seconds after we met. Seriously. I intend to always love her in a way that astounds her. I intend to always support her in anything she does. I intend to always show her the respect she deserves... honor her and treasure the incredible thing we have with all I have in me. Okay, I know all that sounded like wedding vows. But she just brings it out in me. She's my angel, my heart, my soul... my entire universe. That's never going to change and I'd never want it to.

When we're old and gray, I'll still look at her the way I did in our early days. She'll still be the most beautiful thing alive to me. And I'll still be doing everything in my power to keep a smile on her face and that special glow in her eyes. She will never have any idea how unbelievably happy she's made me, how absolutely proud I am to say she's mine, how bright she's made my soul... . I have to go now. I have to see my number one and make it official. That's right... I have to ask her to become the woman I know she's meant to be... Mrs. Adam Park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it was short, but, in all fairness, I did mention it would be in Tanya's part. Anyways, I hope ya liked it. Cya.**


End file.
